Operation of fireplaces generally requires, air inflow leading to a firebox. Examples of fireboxes include, but are not limited to furnaces, boilers, or an equivalent thereof. Fireboxes and can be incorporated into a manifold system comprising a network of pipes having an air inlet pipe able to “suck in” or draw in air as needed by the combustion process during operation. Air is critical in combustion and effects the combustion rate and heat output.
Existing means to control air include manifolds or pipe systems with several holes or vents. Some manifolds can have capped ends with movable vent covers. These types of systems are normally manually operated and adjusted according to changing conditions associated with any environmental fluctuations such as, for example, changes in temperature and wind. Problems with often arise with these systems when a fire is starved of air, or, conversely, when there is too much air which can cause the fire to burn too quickly and consume more fuel than is necessary.